


Pantsless

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [20]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Garrett is very tired and Fenris is unsure about their future together.





	Pantsless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Thanks everyone for sticking with me so far. Your support means a lot! Please enjoy this new part (´꒳`)

It echoed in the stairwell when someone walked up. Cooper scrambled to his feet and hurried to the door. Garrett lifted his head but couldn't see where he went. He guessed the hallway to sit and wait for Fenris to walk in through the front door.

It was a habit  Cooper picked up when Fenris took him out on short walks. He figured he'd get double the amount of walks now that both two-legged creatures could walk him. At least that's what Garrett thought. An evil schemer.

The steps echoed until Fenris was outside their door. He inserted the key and Garrett heard it unlock. It was times like those he realised how much he heard from the stairwell. The first time Fenris had been out alone and came home he thought he'd have a heart attack. 

Cooper barked as  a greeting when the door opened.

Garrett shut his eyes.  _ Stupid hound and his stupid morning routines _ , he thought. Cooper woke him up at five o'clock on the dot and wanted to take a long walk. With nothing better to do after , he went to the gym. It'd been awhile since he went and he'd decided to give it a shot.

"Hello," Fenris greeted Cooper , and dropped his bag on the floor. "Garrett?" he asked. 

"No," he responded , and rolled around in bed. "In here," he corrected himself. It wasn't polite to not greet Fenris. Even if he was the reason Cooper woke up so early. Not that the nightmares were his fault but Garrett was tired. 

"My nightmares are disturbing your sleep, I apologise," Fenris said. "Do you want me to walk Cooper?"

Garrett rolled around again and looked at the doorway. Fenris didn't stand there. He'd never been in Garrett's room or near the door.

"No, c'm here," he suppressed a yawn.

Fenris appeared in the doorway but didn't step inside.

"Here . " Garrett pointed at the bed. Clapped it with his hand when Fenris simply looked at him.

"Are you not dressed?" Fenris asked , and glanced at Garrett's bare  chest .

"I'm wearing pants, okay? I'm not naked . W ould you sit down?" he asked.

Fenris seemed pleased to know he at least wore pants and walked closer. He looked at the bed a moment before he slowly sat down on the edge. "Your bed is soft," he commented , and put his hands on the bed. He looked at Garrett and put a leg up on the bed so he sat facing him.

"It is very soft," Garrett agreed , and sat up in bed. It felt unnatural. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Fenris shook his head.

Garrett scratched his beard. When Fenris fell asleep with Garrett he didn't have nightmares , but when he slept alone he did. He'd thought about suggesting they'd try to actually sleep a whole night together for the sake of sleeping together and not falling asleep with the TV on.

"Messere Reja hired me,"  Fenris said.  _ Right, the tryout for  _ _ a  _ _ bagger _ , Garrett remembered and grinned.

"That's great! I knew you'd get it."

Fenris looked away.

"You want me to put on a shirt?"  Garrett asked , and looked around. There was no shirt near enough to reach from the bed. He'd have to stand up to go and get one in the closet; revealing his deep secret that he wasn't just shirtless, but also pantless. 

"It is not that, I enjoy the view, but what happens now?"  Fenris  asked , and picked at his fingernails. "If I submit my employment contract to the insurance company I will be in the queue for an apartment."

They talked about this already. Ella  had already submitted the basics so Garrett had to show him how to fill out the forms and explain that he didn't have to go into detail about anything.  T he insurance company weren't obliged to know personal information.

"If?" Garrett repeated. "You're having second thoughts? Why?" he asked.

Fenris licked his lips and looked at him. "We are together, am I… may I…" he frowned at his attempts to rephrase his question. "Are you okay with me moving out?" he settled with.

Garrett's eyebrows raised when he realised Fenris was asking for permission. "Of course!" he quickly assured him. "Living on your own has been your goal since you came here and I won't stand in the way of that." Maybe it'd feel weird in the beginning but their whole situation was weird. Everyone needed to grow and evolve on their own and all that. Saying he wanted Fenris to stay would hinder him.

"I am worried you will start drinking when I move out," he confessed

Garrett's eyes widened. He suddenly regretted telling Fenris the  truth about how long he'd been sober . "I didn't stop drinking because you moved in, I mean having you here has helped but we'll still be together when you move out and I'd never jeopardize us by drinking." A bit ranty but honest.

Fenris meant a lot to him; both as a close friend and a partner. Staying sober hadn't magically cured him of his depression , but he liked his life with Fenris more than the one he had before.

"Are you sure?" Fenris asked.

_ He definitely talked with someone _ , Garrett thought. It had to be someone in the group and that person was most likely Isabela; she liked to talk about those first years in Kirkwall because Marian  had been with them then. 

"Fenris," he sighed. "You're not responsible for my decisions, okay? If I feel I can't handle it when you move out, it's my responsibility to deal with it and ask for help. Not that I don't appreciate your concern because it means a lot but you're never responsible for another person's decision, unless you've gaslighted them or something but that's not…"  H e waved his hand in the air. It wasn't a topic he'd felt like they needed to talk about after such happy news.

"You said living with me helps you," Fenris insisted.

Garrett scratched the nape of his neck. "Well yeah but I'll still have your support when you move out, I told you I won't jeopardize us. I've already felt lousy here and treated you badly because of it and I hate that I did that, but I got through it and you're still here. That's more support than alcohol has ever given me."

Fenris tilted his head and smiled. He moved a bit closer and looked down at his hands.

"I want to hug you," he said , and leaned back. 

_ Wrong direction to go if he wants to be closer _ , Garrett thought.

"But I know you are lying about wearing pants and I do not feel comfortable with that."

_ Busted,  _ Garrett thought. "Right, sorry, I just put on boxers after the shower . I'll put on clothes for dinner I swear," he promised.

Fenris smiled. "I will rest before dinner, tell me if you want help."

"Wait," Garrett said, before he stood up. "Can we talk?" 

Fenris quirked an eyebrow. "Is that not what we are doing now?"

"Har har har."

Fenris chuckled lightly at his fake laughter. "I am tired, can it wait?"

Garrett shook his head. "I'm sorry for suggesting that, the other day." He looked away, ashamed to bring it up. "I've thought about why you were angry and I realised I pushed your boundaries again. I really am sorry."

Fenris turned his head away. "I see." By his monotonous tone Garrett was afraid he used the wrong words to express himself again.

"I know you're not a porcelain doll but I'm afraid you'll agree to stuff because you think you have to and I'll end up…" he couldn't even complete the sentence. It would be rape. He couldn't remember the proper term for it, but he knew it'd be rape.

"It was my decision to follow through your suggestion. I did enjoy being close. Until you brought up dog puke." Fenris looked at him. The corner of his lips turned slightly upwards.

"I just…" Garrett ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't had a committed relationship for years and I'm terrified of messing up." He wanted to reach out and touch Fenris, but wouldn't as he had already said he wasn't comfortable.

"You have messed up, on several occasions," Fenris reminded him. "When you pushed me on the bed in your estate, when you left after that, when you-"

"Okay!" Garrett raised his hands to shush him. "You don't have to count them. I already do that in my head. Every day." 

Fenris reached out a hand and grabbed his pinky finger; lowering their hands to the bed. "I do not have a crush on an imaginary idealised you. You have hurt me and kept secrets from me. I hide truths about myself I do not want you to see.

"You do mess up, but you apologise and we talk about it. You do not act as if I owe you forgiveness. I…" Fenris trailed off, and looked away.

Garrett looked at their hands and intertwined their fingers. "If you ever feel you can't take it, please tell me." He pleaded.  _ Don't just leave,  _ he thought. Saying it wasn't fair; weighing down Fenris with his own insecurity wasn't good.

"Okay." Fenris squeezed his fingers lightly. "I will take a nap." He stood up.

Garrett smiled. "Congratulations on the job, you did great today." 

Fenris stopped in the doorway. He turned his head towards Garrett but looked at the floor.

"Thank you," he said, and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Because of personal reasons next part will be delayed. Thank you for being patient ( ˘･з･)


End file.
